So, How Long Have U Love Him?
by KayWeathersRileyNYC
Summary: "So, is our date still on for tonight?" she asked slightly breathless to the redhead. Both Claire and Owen were still stunned at her, how could they not? She just sedated the Indominus Rex who was camouflaging herself. / "Is that why you don't want a second date?" Owen asked / "So how long have you love Owen?" / Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

"So, is our date still on for tonight?" she asked slightly breathless to the redhead. Both Claire and Owen were still stunned at her, how could they not? She just sedated the Indominus Rex who was camouflaging herself. "Claire?" she said and the girl in white nodded. "Sure. You'll pick me up at 7, right?" Claire said and for once, she didn't force a smile but she kept a straight face. "Yeah, see you later, Dearing," the woman with dark brown hair that only reached the nape of her neck said as she left them. "Is that why you don't want a second date?" Owen asked while she had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes in disbelief. "She just made the ground shook and this is what you ask?" Claire snapped. "Okay, so she could tell that the Indominus was hiding herself, probably she had a Carnotaurus DNA. Is that why you didn't want a second date?" again, he asked. "Well, we both know that she has a flat chest, she acts like a guy and apparently, she's been trying to ask me out since our disaster date," Claire said. "But seriously, you're going out with Kay. Kay Malcolm, who is by the way, 2 years younger than you," he pointed out. "Mr. Grady, I think that your job here is done. I should take you back to your bungalow," she said while forcing a smile. He scoffed but eventually followed her to her car.

"I guess that the paddock is fine but she's an intelligent animal. She could hide and even fake an escape. I think Kay is the perfect one to take care of the Indominus," Owen said to her. Maybe it's time to tell the truth. "Actually, Kay had imprinted on them." He raised an eyebrow at her last choice of word. "There were two but the other one ate her sibling," she explained. "You can't imprint on those kinds of dinosaurs," he told her but she shook her head. "Guess Kay broke that law," Claire stated. Before he could say anything else, the car stopped and he knew that means he must go outside. "She was there when the Indominus was born. She didn't look terrified; in fact she had a curious look as she stared at those dinosaurs. Dr. Wu disagreed at first when Kay said she wanted to imprint on them but she growled; literally growled which made him surrender. She didn't have much time with being busy at making sure the T-Rex paddock is safe, the Mosasaurus tank won't crack and I guess she forgot about them," Claire told him. "Oh. Okay, um, have a nice date," was all he said before he got back to his bungalow. She noticed something when he said the word 'date', his voice cracked slightly but she didn't bother. Then she went back to the control room.

Mr. Masrani wasn't so happy when he heard that Kay, niece of Ian Malcolm is going to be the one who will take care of the Indominus. But he eventually agreed after he heard Claire said that because Mr. Grady insisted. "I hope that 32 years old woman could take care of the Indominus," he had say that to Claire who only nodded while her mind wandered at what to wear for her date this evening.

"You look…voluptuous," the words rolled out of her tongue just as she saw the beautiful redhead wearing a red dress that hugged her curves showed her cleavage. "You're not so bad," she replied. It was true, at least she's wearing something appropriate not like Owen. She shook her head, why is she thinking about Owen? "Well, this is pretty much the only formal outfit I have," she said gesturing to her white shirt that was hidden under her vest and coat then her trousers. "So, did you make an itinerary?" Kay said, surprising Claire. "No, I didn't have time to do it. I agreed to go out with you yesterday night and today was busy," she said blushing.

She remembered how he scowled when she showed him the itinerary but then his face quickly turned into a grin as he told her that they better hurry if they don't want to be late for the first thing they would do. "Claire, you're in daze," Kay's voice quickly broke her reverie. "Where are we going?" she asked and Kay smiled softly. "We could go to the small restaurant that's pretty popular for dating," Kay said. She walked to her car and opened the door for her. "Thank you," Claire said as she sat down in the passenger seat. Not long after that, Kay came in and started the car then drove to the so called restaurant.

After dinner, Kay insisted they should just take a stroll around and enjoy Isla Nublar which Claire reluctantly agreed. "Tell me about you," the girl with dark brown eyes said. "About what?" the girl with green eyes asked. "Anything you want to tell me," she answered. "Well, I'm 34 years old, I was born in Madison, my parents are deceased, I have an older sister whose name is Karen, two nephews, Zach and Gray, and I only had two boyfriends in my life which only lasted less than 5 months." Kay's hand suddenly held hers, which surprised her at the sudden contact. "Why would they let go someone like you?" she asked and Claire blushed slightly at that. "I don't know. They said I focused too much on school back then," she said. "I like that you're focused on your job. That way, we could always meet because I am a part of your job," Kay said lamely. But at least it made Claire chuckled. "How about you tell me about yourself?" Claire asked. "I never knew my dad. My uncle, Ian was my father figure. My mom, Rita, still worries about me a lot since I was little until now. I'm 32 years old, I'm an only child. I never had a serious relationship but I dated a lot of people since I was 14." Claire wasn't that surprised to hear that. After all, Ian Malcolm was known well of his marriages and divorces so probably his personality went with Kay.

"Now tell me about you when you were a teenager," Kay said as her hand tugged at Claire, dragging her to some small store. "I don't want to talk about it," Claire said. She remembered that she hardly had friends, she wasn't in a certain social group, and she felt like an outsider. "Oh, who cares? I never had real friends in San Diego or even San Francisco. I was in trauma ever since I moved to San Francisco and started high school there, so I pretty much asked people out just to forget that I saw an actual T-Rex in San Diego. Then my life went downhill after I started to smoke around 15 years old. My mom took me to some kind of therapy and that's when my life went back uphill when I was 16. So tell me yours," she finished as she took a stegosaurus doll. "Do you like this?" Claire forced a smile and nodded. "Stop bullshitting, I know you don't like it." Then why did you ask? Claire thought. Suddenly, Kay's grip on her hand tightened slightly and she realized that her hand somehow felt like it was made to be held by hers. But his rough and big hand felt much more comforting, she remembered how Owen held her hand and she was sure that her heart would have beat faster if he wasn't wearing board shorts.

"What do you think about this one?" her eyes met a raptor toy. That only reminded her of Owen and how he took her to the raptors paddock, obviously not giving a care of the itinerary, then showed her his girls. She wasn't really interested but Delta was staring at her then went down to Owen and her intertwined hand, somehow, Delta looked at her as if she was…part of the Alpha. "You know what, I'm buying this souvenir for you," Kay said and Claire's eyes went wide. "No!" she said frantically. "I mean, no," she said in much calmer voice. "I don't care, you're taking it," she said as they got to the cashier and she bought it.

"I didn't really have friends; I was always focused on getting straight A at every subject. I may have a boyfriend but we weren't really serious. He cheated on me with a popular girl and I didn't care. I once went to a party but it was only because Karen insisted that I should go with her and socialize but I only hang around in the porch. Thankfully though, Karen realized how uncomfortable I am so she decided to leave the party early for me. Ever since that, I never went to parties anymore," Claire said. Kay nodded. Next thing Claire knew, they were already in the parking lot not too far from Kay's car. "So how long have you love Owen?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, I forgot about the Author's Note in the first chapter. This my first fanfic of Clawen. It's going to be 4 chapters and the first chapter is more of my OC and Claire, I know, all of you Clawen's fans must be begging that they won't hook up. FYI, if I write another fanfic, there will always be OC because that's what make the story good in my perspective. Enjoy the story.

Claire blinked once, twice. "What do you mean?" she stuttered. She never stuttered, Claire Dearing never stuttered. Kay clicked her tongue, "Please! When I showed you the raptor toy you quickly objected it. Obviously, there's something about it to you," Kay said. "Well, I fear them," Claire lied weakly. "Then how could you survey them if you're scared of them?" Kay said with a smirk. Claire was silent as they walked to the black car. "If you don't love him, then kiss me," she said and Claire's eyes went wide. Kay put her index finger under Claire's chin, slowly lifting her head up as she lean down slightly. She waited for her to push her away but she didn't. Kay leaned down and slowly their lips brushed against each other. Suddenly, the redhead kissed her hard, almost making her fall but luckily her back bumped to her car. Their lips locked for few seconds but Kay eventually broke away. "You love him, not me," she insisted. Claire looked down to her feet, she took advantage of Kay.

"You were imagining that I was him," it was statement not a question. "I'm sorry," Claire said, somehow, Kay made her does things that she never wanted to do, like apologizing. "How about we fake a relationship?" Claire was confused. "So your future boyfriend will be jealous," she explained. Claire's face went red at the thought of her and Owen in a…dirty way. "Ugh, get that thought out of your head, woman," Kay said grimacing. "How did you know?" Claire asked embarrassed. "People have their own face when thinking perverted thoughts, okay? And I bet that was your face so wipe it off," Kay said. "I don't think we would be believable," Claire said in serious tone. "Thank God you said that. Because tomorrow my uncle is coming here and he's going to ask this and that about you if we were dating," Kay said relieved. "I have to take care of my nephews tomorrow," she remembered. "Well, I should probably take you home. My uncle is going to meet me tomorrow morning at 9," she said as she opened the door for Claire then they drove away to her house.

As Claire got inside her huge house, she felt so weird. She just kissed a girl. A girl! And she never did that. She rummaged her purse, grimacing slightly when she found the toy that reminded her of him, and then finally found her phone. There were only 2 emails, she frowned. And her frown only turned deeper when she found out that one of it is from Mr. Masrani. She gawked when she finished reading it. He was giving her a day of vacation, he wasn't lying when he told her to 'spend a day at the beach and get some sun'. The other one was from Zara, who asked if she should take care of her nephews again tomorrow or is she free, which was sent like 5 minutes ago. Claire wasn't good with kids but she remembered that Zara has a 13 years old daughter. So she emailed her, telling her to come with her tomorrow to take care of her nephews. The reply was fast but she also told the uptight woman that Kara, her daughter, is also going to be there. Well, the more the merrier, Claire reluctantly let her bring her daughter.

"So tell me, what did you do yesterday?" Claire asked her nephews. "We went to the petting zoo, I rode a triceratops, and we took the gyro sphere while Zara waited for us," Gray answered as they walked out of the hotel. "How's your parents?" she asked but then mentally kicked herself. Gray suddenly looked like he's on the verge of tears. "They're getting a divorce," he croaked but Zach sighed. "Gray, I promise you, whatever happens, I'll always be there for you. We're brothers, okay? We are family, we stick together no matter what," Zach said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Gray nodded as a lone tear fell down. Claire felt bad, she knew, after all she was Karen's only sibling, but work was always the first on her list. "How about we have some breakfast then I'll take you guys to the control room," Claire said as she smiled a little at them. Zach smiled back, thanking her for trying to lighten the mood. "Okay. But, can we see the T-Rex after that?" Gray asked as he started to get cheerful. She grimaced slightly, she was a vegan and the thought of seeing a close up look of the T-Rex eating a goat…she shuddered. "Okay, I guess," Claire said and she somehow felt a warm feeling on her chest when Gray smiled.

"Claire, you look…different but good different. And you are after all having a leave, aren't you?" Lowery said awkwardly when he saw her in white blouse without blazer and flared jeans in the control room. "Yeah, I just, I want to show my nephews the control room." Zach smiled politely as possible to Lowery while Gray was staring at his collection. "I have those too in my bedroom," Gray blurted out while pointing to Lowery's dinosaurs collection. He smiled at the blonde boy, "At least there's still kids whose mind is filled with dinosaurs," he joked. "Are those raptors being trained?" Zach asked as he pointed to certain part of the big blue screen. Claire's breath suddenly stopped as she saw Owen with a very serious look and trying to get his girls follow him, just the usual training. "Yeah," Claire answered. "Can we go there? I mean, you are the park's manager, right Aunt Claire?" Gray said excited at the thought of seeing raptors. "Uh, I guess so," Claire said and somehow she felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw Owen smiled on the screen.

"Hey, Claire!" Kara said cheerfully. Yes, Kara actually has known Claire ever since Zara worked for her which was about 2 years ago. "Hi, where's your mom?" Claire asked as they stood there outside the control room. "Oh, she, um, she's in the restroom. By the way, who are these?" the raven haired girl asked as she pointed to the boys behind Claire. "These are my nephews, Zach and Gray," Claire said. "You're attractive," Kara said bluntly to Gray whose face went red at that. Zach scoffed in disbelief while Claire was surprised. "So are you," Gray said and Kara smiled as a blush crept up her face. "Thanks." Just then, Zara walked in a slight hurry to them. "So, where are we going, Claire?" Zara asked. "I want to see the T-Rex," Gray and Kara said in unison. "You heard the kids," Claire said while forcing a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kay said as she bumped to Claire. "Just relaxing with my nephews and what are you doing here?" Claire asked back. Before Kay could say anything, he was there. "Isn't this Claire Dearing?" Ian asked as he saw her. "Yeah, the park manager who was forced to have a leave by the owner of the park," Kay said. "I hope there won't be another chaos," Ian mumbled. "You're Ian Malcolm!" Gray suddenly said as he saw him. "Yeah, that's me," he said smiling slightly. Suddenly a chomping sound is heard. Kay grimaced; Ian closed his eyes tightly while Claire looked nauseated. "I knew I shouldn't have come here," Ian said. "Why?" Zach asked. "Duh, he obviously saw a real T-Rex in close up then the San Diego incident," Kara said, transparent that she likes to read the news. "Claire, I'm sorry but I have to go to San Jose," Zara suddenly said. "Dad is preparing the wedding there instead in Ireland. He wanted to move near here so mom could go to work nearer," the little girl told Claire. "Fine," Claire said with hesitation. "Oh and take care of Kara for a while," she said as she left before the redhead could say anything else.

A/N: Please tell me if this story sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, one thing before this chapter starts. Big thank you for those who actually shows me that they like this story.

"You don't have to worry much. I'm good with being alone," she said to Claire. "But I want to know you better," Gray said and he felt stupid. "We're going to see the raptors only because Claire is the park manager," Zach added. "You mean you guys are going to see them up close?" Kay said and Gray nodded. "At least that's what Aunt Claire said," Gray told her. "You know what? I don't think I could stand being with carnivores dinosaurs so I guess I'm done here and just, search for other entertainment," Ian said as he started to walk away. "Uncle, why don't go use the gyro sphere with Sarah or my handsome little cousin?" Kay said and he stopped. "You're right; Sarah would like that while Dallas has his own fun. I'll see you later at dinner," Ian said smiling as he left the paddock and went to search for Sarah who was in the petting zoo with their 12 years old son.

"Can I come with you guys?" Kay asked as Ian was unseen. "Sure," Claire said almost too quickly. After watching the T-Rex they finally took Claire's car and went to the raptors paddock. On the way, Zach's phone rang and it was Karen. "Yeah, we watched the T-Rex, mom it's not like it was going to eat us, she's here," Zach said and stopping every few seconds then gestured to Claire that Karen wants to talk to her. "Put it on speaker," Claire said. "Hi Karen," she said while driving.

"Hi Claire, I'm so glad that the kids are having fun. Zach didn't do anything bad to Gray, did he?" Karen asked concerned. "We're on speaker, Karen. And no, he didn't do anything." There was silence for a while. "What are you guys doing now?" Karen asked. "We're going to see the raptors," Gray said sounding excited. Karen gasped. "Is it safe?" she asked her voice sounded panicky. "Relax woman, it's safe," Kay blurted. "Who is that?" Kara chuckled from the back seat and Gray smiled at the thought of her mother with a scowl. "She's a friend of mine, dinosaur trainer, her name is Kay Malcolm," Claire said. "You mean Ian Malcolm's niece?" Kay groaned. "Why do people know me? Was I really a big part of his life?" Kay complained. "Sorry," Karen said chuckling a little. "Anyway, I'm just glad that you guys are having fun! Bye," she said just before ending the call.

"Here we are," Claire said as she stopped her car not far from the raptors paddock. "How many raptors are there?" Gray asked before unbuckling his seatbelt. "Four. Their names are Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo," Claire said as she opened the door then got out. "How does she know they have names?" Zach asked to Kay, hoping that she'll know. "She dated the raptor trainer once," Kay said simply just before she got out. Then the kids followed them.

Owen felt his heart rate pick up as he saw her got out of the car. She looked more beautiful with natural make up. But then he felt jealousy when Kay went out of the car. But then he became confused when there were a teenager and two young kids went out of the car too. "What is she doing here?" Barry asked him, he only shrugged in response. Eventually, he walked to them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You're asking me, or her?" Kay asked. "Both of you," he said. "And what's with the kids?" he added. "I'm forced today to have a vacation by Simon. And to be truthful, I'm not that good with kids but Kay is," Claire said as she lowered her voice at the last sentence. "And this two boys are my nephews, I'm sure that I once mentioned them to you," she told him and he nodded. Of course he remembered when Claire told him about how she only met her nephews when they were little back in their first date. "And I'm Kara, Zara's daughter whose tagging along," Kara said. Owen remembered that British woman because she was always glaring daggers at him when they met ever since the disaster date. Guess Zara was protective over Claire. "Can I see the raptors up close?" Gray said as his eyes glanced from one raptor to the other. "Uh, sure I guess," Owen said as he motioned to him to follow. Zach and Kara tagged along but Claire's arm was held by Kay. "Wait here," she said just before she let go the redhead. She walked to Owen and talked a bit then he nodded.

As she came back, she dragged Claire to the small office. "What is it?" Claire asked alarmed. Kay didn't say anything but she locked the office and lowered the drapes. "You really are easy to fool," Kay said as she leaned to the wall next to the door. Claire frowned, she was very confused. "I lied about moving to San Francisco," she said. "Okay," Claire said slowly not really knowing where this conversation is going. "I moved to Madison because that's actually where my mom met my dad," she told her as their eyes met. "I was the girl who always wears a cap that has the word 'Diego' on it," she continued. And Claire remembered that around 1997, she had a classmate that just moved from San Diego. "I also lied about how old I am. I'm actually as old as you." Claire nodded as she vaguely remembered that the person in front of her rarely talks back then. "I'm sure you remembered the gossips about the new girl who always date different people every week?" Claire nodded again; she was too speechless as she remembered the time when the 16 years old Kay was very smart at any subject. "You still play basketball?" she blinked at that. "You remembered?" Kay shrugged with a small smile. "Every guy and me in sport class droll when we saw you play basketball, you are hot and people could get turned on," she admitted as a faint blush went to her cheeks. "Anyway, I adored you back then." Claire was surprised at the past tense. "Yeah, I don't really adore you now like the way I adored you when I moved to that school," Kay said.

"You forgot about me I guess, after all I was always hiding behind my cap. It was handmade by my mom, that's why I wore it. When you hired me, I thought I saw you before. And when I heard your name, I knew it was you, the girl who is so bossy and endearing. Last night, it wasn't a date, it was just me, making an 'appointment' with you so I could make sure it really is the girl I like when I moved to Madison and it was," She finished. There was silence for a while. Kay straightened up and so did Claire. "Back in high school, I always wondered, how would it feel if I play with your long red hair, how would it feel to hold you soft hands, how would it feel if I kiss those red lips," Kay said and at every sentence she walked closer to Claire while the redhead was backing away until she bumped into the desk. "How would you taste like, how would your breast fits in my hands, how you moan and groan in delight," Kay said as her face was inches away from her. Claire was trembling as her hands was flat on the desk, so without anymore thinking she sat on top of it just so her face wouldn't be too close to her. Kay smirked, "You're a virgin," she whispered and Claire went pale at the thought of this person take her virginity. "I won't take your virginity, sweetheart. I'm sure a certain guy would do that not long from now." With that, Kay suddenly left the office.

A/N: Please review?-That's called begging. And uh, next chapter would be smut and I'm not really good at that. Sorry if it sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, as I said before, this chapter contains smut. You're allowed to back away if you don't like reading it.

Claire was still frozen in place; on top of the desk and not realizing that her legs were apart as if an invitation. Suddenly, the door went open and Owen came in. Both froze in place as their eyes met. "Uh, Kay told me that you want to talk with me?" Owen said awkwardly, he felt himself getting slightly turned on at the sight. "She also told me that she's going to take the kids to watch the Mosasaurus," he added. Claire blinked and her hands went to the side pockets only realizing that her car key was gone. "Owen?" she called him and he looked straight into her eyes again after looking down to her breasts. "I, can I confess something?" her face was getting red. "Okay," he said. "But before that, can you lock the door?" he smirked and she felt like she want to crawl somewhere and never see the light of the day. "So what is it?" he said right after he locked the door. "I kissed Kay," she blurted out and his smirk was gone. "But it didn't mean anything," she added. "I, I think our kiss was much more meaningful, even though I slapped you after I realized what I was doing," she admitted and he smiled slightly.

He remembered that time, after she got him back to his bungalow, she got out, telling him that she is never going to date him anymore but he just couldn't resist it when she pouted. He kissed her hard and she didn't do anything at first but then she closed her eyes and kissed back but it didn't last long when she pulled back and slapped his right cheek and drove away.

"I would love to have a second date," she said looking away. He walked to her, cupped her face and kissed her. And she kissed back, letting her hands circle around his neck. His hand went to her waist as her legs went around his hips. "Owen," she gasped as they pulled away to breathe. She could feel his arousal. She bit her bottom lip when he stared at her concern. "I'm a virgin," she whispered. An awkward silence came. "Well you're pretty amazing for a virgin," he said and she giggled. "Can we, go to your bungalow? Or my house?" she asked. "My bungalow," he told her and they untangled themselves.

* * *

He slowed down his kisses as they finally reached the bedroom. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he said looking straight into her eyes. "Of course Owen, if I'm not then we wouldn't be here," she said and he chuckled. He kissed her hard then pulled back a little just so they could breathe. "Just making sure," he whispered. He slowly pushed her to his bed which was surprisingly neat.

Claire was surprised at first when she found out that his bungalow isn't that bad. It was rather neat except for some clothes thrown on the chair and couch. There were few photos of his family, at least that what she thought. Except there was something that made her jealous, it was a photo of a probably 20 years old girl with brown hair, pale skin and green eyes, she was sticking her tongue out but smiling.

"Claire?" she stared right into his eyes which was full with curiosity and desire. "You were dazing. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked the same question. Claire nodded furiously. "Then tell me why did you look angry?" she averted her gaze to the wall. She heard him sighed in frustration. "Who is that girl in the photo on the table next to the couch?" she asked almost too quickly as she felt her face heat up. Owen laughed and she frowned. "She's my sister." Claire felt stupid. "Were you jealous?" he asked feeling smug. "No, I was just wondering," she said. He lowered his face and kissed her.

His hands went to her hips, and then instead of going south, he went north and groped her breast through the white blouse. She moaned to his mouth as her hands went to his hair, stroking them while their tongues danced. He unbuttoned her blouse slowly and finally pulled it off; making her hands left his head for a while. She unclasped her bra and he pushed the straps away. They reluctantly broke their kiss, while she was gasping for air, he started kissing her neck, going down to her collar and finally his mouth found one of her breast. "Owen," she moaned pushing her chest to his face and he couldn't help but chuckle. His hand found her other breast and he started to roll her nipple making her gasp and moan.

He pulled away and kissed her swollen lips again while unbuttoning her jeans and pulled it off almost forcefully. "You're overdressed," she whispered as they pull away. And that reminded him when he saw her in that beautiful dress in their first date and he blurted those words to her back then. Without really realizing it, his shirt was taken off by her. Her shaky hands touched his chest and he groaned at how good it felt. "I never did this before," she said. "You're good, Claire," he told her. He pulled of her underwear and went down. Her eyes went wide. "Owen," she said firmly but on the same time sounding afraid. "It'll be good, Claire," he promised as his stubble graze against her thigh. She nodded slightly.

His mouth finally found her clit after kissing her thigh so slowly that she gave frustrated sighed. She was very wet, and he groaned at the sight of her glistening pussy. He licked her and she moaned as she pushed her pussy to his face. "So good," she moaned closing her eyes, her hands tugging at his hair. He sucked it hard and then pushed a finger inside of her. She gasped in pain but quickly it turned into pleasure. Not long after that, her cum went all over his face as she moaned in delight.

She didn't know what she was doing, her instinct somehow told her to take off his pants and she did. Straight with the boxer and he hissed as her hand brushed against him. She gulped as she saw how big he is. "Like what you see?" he said smirking. "Shut up Grady," she said embarrassed. "I like how you taste," he whispered to her ear and she shivered. Her hand wrapped around him and she slowly stroked it. It was weird because she never did something like this but Owen seemed like he's enjoying it. "You don't have to do this," he said through gritted teeth. He took her small, delicate and amazing hand away from him rather reluctantly. "You're going to make me come, Dearing," he said and she smirked smugly.

He took a condom from his drawer and put it on him. His tip was right at her opening and Claire could feel her heart beating fast. "I'll take it slow," he said and he pushed into her. She hissed as she felt pain on her lower region. He pushed and he broke the barrier but quickly kissed her, stifling her whimper. Their tongue dueled as he let her get used with him inside her. A few tears escaped from her eyes but he wiped them off. She nodded at him, telling him to move. Slowly he moved out and in. It was too slow for him but he would do anything for Claire.  
She moaned every time he pushed in, but this was frustratingly slow. "Owen," she called out as she kissed his cheek and finding his mouth. "Faster," she whispered against his mouth. He smirked and pulled out of her. Then moved much faster making her moan louder than before. She was tight and so warm. She moaned as her hands stroke his back. "You're amazing," he whispered to her ear then bit her earlobe. He slammed into her and she gave a long moan. She started moving her hips and they set out a rhythm, fast and hard. Finally after one last push and a few strokes on her clit, they both come together.

He pulled out of her and she whined at the emptiness. He let himself lay on his back next to her and she laid her head on his chest. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and put it on top of her breast, surprising him. "Don't say anything," she said breathlessly. "Wasn't gonna," he said with a smirk as he let his heartbeat steady. Claire fell asleep and he stared at her, pushing a few strands of hair from her face. "I love you so much, Claire Dearing," he whispered.

A/N: So, this is the end. Of the first part. That's right, I'm going to post a sequel to this. I don't care if people don't read it, the thing is that I could let go my wild imagination. I'm so glad for **Cbrown8888** who followed me the first time, you totally made me feel precious. So did **James the vet** and **CatDelRey**. also **thank** **you** for those all silent readers. :)


End file.
